


Alternate Reality

by Kyouryokusenshi



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouryokusenshi/pseuds/Kyouryokusenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka and Michiru spend a quiet evening together boating, Michiru takes Haruka for a swim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Reality

It was a quiet evening, Haruka and Michiru embracing as they gazed upward watching the sun set

with awe inspiring admiration. They both cuddled closely together, taking in the serene settings before them.

Michiru leaned against Haruka's shoulder, as Haruka's arm was wrapped securely around Michiru's waist.

Oblivious to the voices on the far shore, Michiru pulled back slightly from Haruka.

"Just taking in this scenery makes you feel so calm and secure, I could stay like this forever." she sighed closing her eyes

adjusting to the boats slow movement that it had taken on from the waves.

Haruka smiled slightly taking in the fresh scent of the ocean air, letting the wind tease her sandy blond hair.

"Hai, it's been so long since we've shared a moment like this before." Haruka replied as they let the waves rock them

back and fourth.

"No signs whatsoever of any evil that has ever walked upon this earth, almost like an illusion." Michiru said calmly

"Well, let's not think about it right now, let's embrace this little time we have together." Haruka replied looking down towards

Michiru. Michiru nodded in response and stood up slowly, as Haruka looked back up towards her aqua-haired maiden.

"Michiru?" she asked curiously Michiru giggled and out stretched her hand towards the blonde, which looked up at her in awe.

She looked so beautiful right under the setting sun, which was turning a rainbow of colors. Haruka grinned and took the offered

hand and stood up slowly as she adjusted herself to the boats rocking rhythm. Michiru closed her eyes and moved to unbutton

her blouse letting it fall into the boat, revealing a strapless lavender swimsuit, her aqua locks of hair adorning her shoulders.

Haruka looked at her with a puzzled expression "Michiru?" she asked once more breaking he silence.

Michiru smiled "I'd like to show you something, Haruka." she said looking gently into Haruka's teal eyes

Haruka pulled her socks off and walked closer towards Michiru nervously. Michiru's slender hand moved closer to take

Haruka's in her own, her eyes never leaving Haruka's teal ones. "But you know, I'm not that great off a swimmer."

Haruka whispered softly as Michiru giggled clasping her hand gently around Haruka's slightly shaking one.

"Don't be afraid, I'll be with you the whole time." she said reassuringly brushing a lock of hair over her shoulder.

Michiru slowly and elegantly slid her legs into the water, and slipped her self into the water's current turning

back towards Haruka who had taken off her blouse, now only wearing her bra and slacks.

Michiru gave Haruka a reassuring smile as Haruka nodded and slowly slid her long legs into the water with

unfailing grace, Michiru took her hand and Haruka allowed the rest of her body to slowly slip in next to Michiru,

never letting go of her hand. She could feel her heart pounding against the walls of her chest nervously, she gulped.

Michiru moved outward slightly looking back to Haruka, pulling her to match her pace, the ocean moving them with

It's pulling currents. Michiru nodded Haruka's cue to pull a breath, Haruka nodded as she braced herself

taking deep breaths to calm her pounding heart. Within a few moments, she could feel herself being swept

underneath the water, she squeezed her eyes shut and shuddered that is...until she felt a soft hand caressing her

cheek ever so gently. She slowly opened her eyes to see the whole scene unfold before her, the water was clear and

inviting, Michiru floated right across from her smiling at her gently as she took Haruka's other free hand in her own,

which she accepted gratefully. She looked upward to see the surface bright lighting up the clear water, but then looked back

down realizing it must have been minutes since she had just had a last gulp of air, she thrusted back towards the surface

when she felt a tugging at her hand.

She turned back towards Michiru who was shaking her head; it took her a few moments before she understood

what Michiru's message was. Her need for air was gone; the feeling which over took her was gentle and curing,

almost inviting. Michiru nodded in Haruka's direction as she began to pull her forward, she closed her eyes briefly as

she let the weight of her body be pulled. She had always thought of the ocean bottom to be cold and murky, but yet

this was warm and embracing. She let her slacks flow with the waters movement and looked towards Michiru with

a satisfying smile.

The adjustment towards the movement had only taken moments before she let herself be pulled into its warm embrace.

She kicked her legs in the movement and saw Michiru's giggle. 'I wish, I wish...we could stay like this forever...

indulge in this dream and forget about reality...If only my heart can rest at peace...this is a world I don't want to leave...

I don't want to face the hard and painful reality...if only I could stay like this forever... .' Haruka thought to herself

She reopened her eyes which revealed the clear blue water, she didn't know where they were going...and she didn't

care...if they could stay like this forever in this alternate reality it was all that mattered.

She smiled at how the fish would swim in their rhythm, she turned back to see Michiru had stopped them abruptly

and Haruka wondered what was wrong until her surprise had been replaced with that of curious pleasure.

She watched as they hung floating in the middle off the ocean taking in the beautiful breathtaking scenery.

Michiru held up Haruka's hands so that her palms were facing toward her. She smiled with that unfailing grace

and slid her fingers so that they entwined with Haruka's on each side. Haruka looked at her lovingly,

watching her gracefulness as she locked hands and entwined her fingers with those of Michiru's.

As long as she was Michiru, as long as they had each other. 'I don't care what happens, as long as I'm with you.'

Haruka locked eyes with Michiru relaying the message. 'I don't care if the world ends as long as we're side by side.'

Haruka thought as they both hung loosely in the waters deep current, they gazed deeply into each others eyes

and let their eyelids close...

END...


End file.
